The conventional exercise devices of various types are generally grouped into two categories in accordance with their training purposes. The conventional exercise devices of the first category are intended for muscular training and include the various devices of a weight-lifting nature, whereas the conventional exercise devices of the second category are mainly designed for endurance training and are composed of various devices such as a jogging machine, a body-building machine and so forth.
As far as the devices of the first category are concerned, they are generally aimed at the muscular build-up of a specific portion of a person's body. The case in point is a dumbbell for muscular exercise of a hand. The current evolutionary trend of the exercise device is the development of the multi-functional composite exercise devices capable of muscular exercise of various parts of a human body. However, the conventional multi-functional exercise devices are defective in design in that they are rather complicated in construction, and that they are rather cumbersome, and further that they take up too much of a floor space, and still further that they can not be easily shipped or stored.